Snow with the Straw hats
by Aeiya Mei
Summary: The snow means something different to each of the straw hats's, but at the end of the day, they all huddle close from the cold. My first fic so please be nice :


**A/N: So is my first OP fic and it's only a little mini-story about the prompt of 'Cold'. So I thought of snow and this is what you get. Enjoy! **** (Set before the water 7 incident, after the Alabasta arc.)**

1: Cold

Snow

The snow was something that Luffy adored. He would spend hours sat on his 'special' seat at stare up at the sky in wonder, his eyes sparkling with laughter and joy. He would laugh whenever a snowflake brushed his face, turning it steadily pink from the cold and brushed away Choppers insistence that he wear a coat when he started to shiver.

The snow was something that Zoro relaxed in. He would watch the rest of the crew as they happily went about their business wrapped up in warm jackets (except for him, Luffy and Nami.), subtly watching for any indication that his nakama was in danger. His body barely registered the cold, as his muscles warmed up with the ridiculously heavy weights he trained with to achieve his dream. And the snow, to Zoro, was peace. It gave entertainment to the childish captain and crew, and reminded him of memories from time passed, when he was still a naïve child, desperate to beat the one girl he respected.

The snow to Nami was something she was calmed by. She could watch the snow fall for hours, while cuddled up warm in her and Robin's room. She would glance at the lone photo of her mother and sister, remembering how they did the same all those years ago. She didn't have to worry about the rest of the crew coming to bother her, as they were much more interested in the snowflakes that settled lightly on the deck.

The snow to Sanji was something of no importance. He would still cook the same, still flirted the same, and still pick fights with Zoro the same. But when his wet and shivering captain, usually followed by an equally wet and shivering Usopp came stumbling into his kitchen, he could only watch with a small smile at how they looked up at him with wet bangs and red noses, and then make them some form of hot food or drink which they took gratefully. And that evening he would cook with an almost unnoticeable grin as they devoured his food together, talking happily about what they did, and how many snowballs Luffy had shoved down Zoro's back before the swordsman retaliated and pelted his captain with snow until he yielded.

The snow to Robin was something she didn't quite know how to deal with. It was familiar to her, yes. But the cold made her uneasy. Reminding her about how her life used to be like, how she, at the young age of 8, no longer had a home, and so she slept wherever she could. Whether it was in a cold, wet shed, or a cold, smelly barn-house, it was always cold. And the snow and the ice painfully reminded her of an old friend, the first she had met with the name of D.

The snow to Usopp was fun. Living in a fairly warm island, he had only a few experiences with the cold flakes, and so he delighted in making up for it whenever the Grand Line's weather abruptly changed from sunny, to snowy. He would play for hours with Luffy and Chopper, trying to hide from Zoro who was howling with fury from the freezing cold slush that had _somehow _*CoughLuffyCough* made its way down his shirt.

The snow to Chopper was normal. Living on Drum Island for his entire life had made him almost immune to snow, and having a fur coat only made the snow less interesting as he barely felt the cold anyway. But being the doctor of this crew, he always felt a slight worry for his forgetful captain, and for Zoro and Nami, who usually dressed for warm weather, and didn't really bother with the thick, baggy coats that Chopper tried to force on them.

And so even as each of the Straw hat crew thought of the snow in different ways, it didn't stop them all holing up together in the kitchen when the wind grew too cold and icicles hung from Merry's horns. They huddled in blankets and sleeping bags, squished in close together with Usopp at one end next to Chopper, who was sandwiched in-between the sniper and the captain being cuddled for his warm fur. Zoro would slump half against the wall, and half against Luffy, grunting at any loud giggles coming from the three teenagers. Sanji sat _very_ happily in-between the only girls of the Straw hat pirates. He had little hearts in his eyes and was grinning widely, albeit stupidly, while the girl's smiled at his antics.

As the night fell, the small crew would slowly drift off into dream land, they would sleep without a single care, just peaceful in the presence of each other. And if the wind grew stronger, freezing the water droplets that had attached Merry's body, they would only move closer to each other. Safe and warm with their nakama.

**A/N: Yes I know, it's bad. And I guess it's a little OOC. But please drop a review to tell me what you think! Oh, and also I'm open for any suggestions for one shot's. It can be fluffy, funny, romantic, anything really. (And romantic includes any paring), so if you want one put it in a review or PM :D**


End file.
